A so-called delta ring is a well known inline component of various types of shoulder-fired weapons also known in the art as long arms. In an assembled weapon, the delta ring assembly consists of an aluminum alloy delta ring, a steel weld bias spring and a snap ring that retains the assembly on the barrel assembly. The delta ring surrounds a proximal portion of the weapon barrel and is spring-biased forward by the steel weld spring to retain, support, and position a two-piece handguard assembly on and around the barrel. The delta ring may be urged manually rearward of the barrel against the bias spring to free each upper and lower handguard section for removal.
Typically, a delta ring assembly may be thought of as a sub-assembly of the barrel assembly and integral to the handguard system. For various reasons that may arise during use of a long arm, it may become desirable to remove the delta ring assembly rapidly and easily, for example, as a step in changing over to a new and/or different type of handguard system which might substantially improve the performance of the long arm such as by allowing the barrel to free float. After the weapon's handguard is removed, the delta ring is fully exposed and accessible.
In the prior art, the delta ring is removed either by a full disassembly of the barrel from the upper receiver by removal of the handguard, then the gas tube, and then the barrel nut. Alternatively, the delta ring may be removed by removing the handguard and then splitting the delta ring in two with, for example, general purpose tools such as large bolt cutters or a Dremel cutting tool, and then removing the two halves of the delta ring radially of the weapon.
Dissassembly by removing the barrel nut is generally undesirable as it is time-consuming and requires a pin punch to remove the gas tube retaining pin, removal of the gas tube, a special barrel nut tool to remove the barrel nut from the weapon's upper receiver and requires snap ring pliers to release the delta ring assembly, sliding the delta ring, steel weld spring, and snap ring off the distal end of the barrel. Reassembly of the barrel assembly after removing the delta ring assembly requires re-torquing the barrel nut back onto the receiver which is more time-consuming and requires both a barrel nut tool and a torque wrench and is generally undesirable to perform more times than is necessary as one is torqing a steel nut onto aluminum threads which are softer and may wear or fatigue. Furthermore, force is applied to the barrel nut in the torquing process which acts upon the thin crenellations of the barrel nut which encircle the gas tube after final installation. This force on the barrel nut tool can deform the barrel nut crenellations and consequently require replacement of the barrel nut altogether. This may also be difficult to accomplish under field conditions and can expose the weapon to misaligning forces during reassembly.
Splitting the delta ring is generally a preferable method of removal of the delta ring assembly, as it exposes the weld spring and snap ring for easy removal from the proximal end of the barrel with general purpose pliers; however, current methods for cutting the delta ring itself using electrically-powered tools, which may not be present under field conditions, require more skill and may also nick the barrel nut or receiver, and may require several cutting blades. In methods using large bolt cutters, the tool may easily slip off the delta ring and may require an additional fixture to secure the upper receiver or barrel during the operation.
What is needed in the art is a method for splitting a delta ring using a simple and lightweight apparatus that may be readily available in the field and can reduce the training or skill required to complete the task.
It is a principal object of the present invention to facilitate removal of a delta ring assembly from a weapon.